À l'aube
by miss.taigne
Summary: Lorsque Theo se met à la recherche de ses compagnons après avoir été séparé, ses pas vont le mener bien plus loin qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer... Pour celui qui a souffert toute la nuit, l'aube est douce et chère à son coeur.


\- Les gars ? Balthazar ? Shin ? Grunlek ?

Theo dut se résoudre à deux idée: la

première était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de où il se trouvait et comment il était arrivé là. "Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe, bon sang ?"

\- Bob, si c'est encore une de tes blagues à la con c'est vraiment pas le moment !

La seconde étant qu'il était complément seul en plus d'être complètement paumé ! Il leva les yeux : le soleil était haut dans l'azur du ciel sans qu'aucun nuage ne soit en vu. Un vent du Sud soufflait sur les cimes des arbres et la bise chaude de l'été ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux sombres. Il soupira et entreprit de se mettre à la recherche de ses compagnons. Malgré cette atmosphère paisible, il lui sembla avoir comme un poids qui pesait sur son coeur. Au moins, toutes ses affaires étaient encore là. L'inquisiteur posa sa main sur la garde de son épée ce qui sembla le rassurer. "Je ferai mieux de me mettre à la recherche de ces imbéciles avant que la nuit tombe".

Il marcha pendant ce qu'il estima être une petite heure avant de finalement tomber sur une route. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de remonter vers le Nord : c'était dans cet direction qu'il se rendait avant d'être séparé de ses compagnons. "Quelle bande de bras cassés, j'vous jure"!

Au bout de quelques minutes, le paysage lui sembla étrangement familier. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où il se trouvait. Alors que les arbres dégageaient son champ de vision, il eu un pressentiment et accélérera le pas : non, c'était impossible ! Il y a peine une heure il se trouvait à l'autre bout du Cratère. Pourtant la maison ancestrale des Silverberg s'élevait bel et bien de toute sa hauteur sous ses yeux ahuri. Majestueuse bâtisse d'un temps perdu.

Il était de retour chez lui.

Il s'avanca, incertain, et posa sa main sur cette même porte de bois qu'il avait poussé le jour où il était parti pour suivre l'apprentissage d'inquisiteur. Tout était exactement comme à son départ, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. À l'instant même où son pied passa le pas de la porte, les souvenirs affluèrent de nouveau. Il fit glisser sa main sur le mur et revisita chaque pièce avec regret de ce temps passé et de ce lieu disparu. Il en oublia totalement la recherche de ses compagnons. Il pouvait presque sentir les senteurs sucrées qui venaient de la cuisine et l'odeur si particulière des draps. Il arpenta les couloirs autrefois bouillonnant d'activité.

Ses pas le menèrent finalement jusqu'à la cour intérieure de la demeure où il s'était si souvent entraîné avec son père. Il lui sembla alors être revenu en enfance, qu'il était de nouveau un petit garçon la tête plein de rêves. Il prit dans ses mains l'épée de bois usée qui, à présent, avait l'air si fragile dans ses mains de soldat aguerri. Un mouvement en face de lui attira son attention :

\- Mère ?

\- Theo ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ?

Lysana de Silverberg attendait à son opposé. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient au vent et son regard azuréen s'était perdu dans le vide. Elle portait une longue robe blanche légèrement orangé par les reflets du soleil couchant. Sa jeunesse parfaite semblait intemporelle.

\- Mère ! Je suis là, je suis rentré à la maison !

Elle leva les yeux et son visage s'illumina.

\- Mon garçon, mon petit garçon...

L'enfant lâcha l'épée et courut pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Theo se raidit. En une poignet de seconde, l'épée de bois fut réduite en poussière que le vent froid balaya aussitôt. Le temps avait repris son cours: la maison semblait être à l'abandon et la cour était envahi de mauvaises herbes et de feuilles mortes. Au dessus d'eux, l'orage gronda, menaçant.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Theo leva lentement les yeux sur sa mère.

\- Mais... Je ne vous ai jamais abandonné, dit-il hésitant. Mère ?

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé toute seule ici ? Murmura-t-elle. Tu as suivi la voie qui m'a enlevé mon bien-aimé...

\- Je... Je ne comprend pas, mère...

Theo recula d'un pas. Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit de douleur.

\- Tu m'as laissé mourir...

Lentement, de fines incisions apparurent sur ses poignets laissant échapper des filets de sang: Lyssana gémit de douleur.

\- Aaa...aaaa...aaaa...

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria le jeune Theo en s'éloignant, horrifié.

Ses yeux bleu n'exprimaient que de la haine et sa peau pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Ses poignets laissaient échapper des gerbes du liquide carmin encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tâche le tissu de la robe qui s'en imbiba pour la recouvrir entièrement.

\- Tu voulais que je meure ! Pourquoi, Theo ? POURQUOI ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

De nouveau, l'orage gronda.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela ! Mère ! Hurla-t-il, les joues baignées de larmes.

\- Menteur !

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de son fils et l'attrapa violemment par les épaules.

Des éclairs dechirèrent le ciel.

\- JE SUIS MORTE PAR TA FAUTE !

\- NON !

Les cris de sa mère raisonnaient dans sa tête sans fin. Il se débattit et essaya en vain de la repousser de toutes ses forces mais elle le tenait trop fermement. Il la sentit lui broyer les épaules.

Soudainement, Lyssana tomba au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Tandis que sa vie s'échappait de ses poignets, le jeune garçon ne pouvait détacher le regard de ses mains couvertes du sang de sa mère. Il hurla.

Il cligna des yeux mais déjà le décor avait changé. Le sang, sa maison, sa mère, tout avait disparu. Un mouvement attira son regard : de l'eau. Il s'y jetta à genoux et se mit à se frotter les mains avec frénésie. Il se relevait péniblement lorsqu'une lumière chaude apparue à quelques mètres de lui. Il fut pendant un instant éblouit et ses larmes coulaient toujours.

Il distingua une silhouette.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Est-ce ainsi que tu salue ton père ?

Gabriel de Silverberg apparu le visage sévère, vêtu de son armure. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais et portait une barbe soigneusement taillé.

\- Père...Mais que...? Bafouilla Theo en essuyant attivement ses joues.

Le paladin observa incrédule cet homme dont il avait suivit les pas, dont il avait tant rêvé de faire la fierté. Ce dernier changea subitement d'expression :

\- De quel droit portes-tu cette armure ? N'avais-je pas ordonné à ce que tu ne joigne jamais l'Eglise de la Lumière ? Où est Victor ?

\- Je... Je peux tout vous expliquer !

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Non seulement tu n'as pas respecté mes derniers mots mais en plus tu as épargné un démon ?! Un rejeton d'une de ces vermines ?!

\- Quoi... B-Bob...?

Comment savait-il ? Gabriel se détourna de son fils.

\- Père, attendez !

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup, Theo. Tu n'es pas digne de moi.

Il pâlit. Ces mots le traversèrent comme des flèches. Jamais il n'avait connu de douleur plus lancinante, plus déchirante qu'en cet instant. Doucement, une brume envahit la scène et alors que son père s'éloignait, il fit un pas pour le rattraper avant de se rendre compte qu'il patogeait dans un marais. "Merde qu'est ce que c'est que ça?!"

\- Père, attendez !

Theo continua d'avancer, s'enfoncant toujours plus tandis que Gabriel disparaissait sous ses yeux, avalé par la brume.

\- PÈRE !

Il laissa échapper un cri de rage qui résonne longtemps dans l'air. Paniqué, il tenta désespérément d'attreindre les hautes gerbes bordant le marais mais aucune ne soutenu son poids : son armure l'entraînait par le fond !

Des ombres apparurent sur la rive. Le paladin plissa les yeux et fut aussi bien soulagé que surprit :

\- Bob ? Grunlek ? Shin ! Sortez-moi de là !

Alors que les silhouette se rapprochaient, il se figea d'horreur : leurs yeux avaient disparu, ne laissant que deux trous sombres et béant dont s'écoulaient un liquide noir.

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous t'aider ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix à peine humaine. Tu as sur tes épaules le poids de tes péchés, paladin de la Lumière. Assumes-en seul les conséquences ! Car c'est que tu es : seul. Tu l'as toujours été.

Il se sentit perdre pied alors que le marais se faisait de plus en plus houleux pour se transformer en une mer déchainée. Ses compagnons disparurent. Les puissantes vagues qui se formèrent à la surface le submergère plusieurs fois lui faisant avaler de l'eau. Alors qu'il se sentait attiré par les abîmes, impuissant, il inspira une dernière fois et coula à pic.

La froideur de l'eau faillit lui couper le souffle : ce fut comme si on lui plantait des milliers d'aiguilles sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il tenta de remonter à la surface mais l'armure était bien trop lourde. Il battit des bras et des jambes comme un forcené, tentant désespérément de rejoindre la surface. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélèra. Il tendit une main vers l'éclat blanchâtre de la Lune qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il lâcha un hurlement étouffé par l'eau. Le silence des profondeurs était assourdissant. Oppressant.

Ce silence fut brisé par un rire. Un rire élégant mais glacial qui fit longuement écho dans les profondeurs et qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

\- Pauvre, pauvre petit Inquisiteur...

Enoch apparu, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Sa chevelure brune flottait autour de son visage sur lequel deux yeux aux pupilles acérées flamboyaient. Ses vêtements amples ondulaient dans de larges mouvements au grès des courants.

\- Décidément, vous ne pouvez restez loin des ennuis.

Il observa avec intérêt les environs.

\- Je vois...

Theo l'observa avec toute la méfiance que pouvait exprimer son regard.

\- Je constate que vous n'avez toujours pas confiance, déclara-t-il faussement navré alors que le paladin continuait doucement mais sûrement sa lente descente dans les profondeurs. Croyez-le ou non, je suis là pour vous aider.

Le diable avait sans doute lu l'incompréhension dans ses yeux car il ajouta presque immédiatement :

\- Oh je ne le fais pas par bonté de coeur, évidemment je demande une contre-partie...

Le démon détailla le jeune homme avec convoitise avant de lâcher lentement :

\- Cédez- moi votre âme et je mets fin à vos souffrances.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : "Et puis quoi encore ?!" Theo hurla pour exprimer son refus, laissant remonter ainsi à la surface une colone de bulles.

\- Je m'y attendais. Je sais bien que vous n'accepterez jamais l'aide d'un démon... Mais êtes vous réellement prêt à tout abandonner pour garder votre honneur ?

Theo sentit ses membres et ses sens s'engourdirent, le souffle et le temps lui manquaient dangereusement. Tout son corps semblait s'endormir malgré lui.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas si cher payé pour continuer de vivre le peu de temps de mortel qu'il vous reste sur cette terre ! S'écria Enoch en lui attrapant le menton entre deux doigts griffus.

La peau de Theo avait pâlit et ses lèvres étaient bleu. Le sang lui battait les tempes. Ses poumons brûlaient d'un feu glacé et sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus. Enoch plongea son regard dans les yeux du paladin.

\- Il vous suffit d'un simple signe de tête, dit-il d'une voix lente et grave. Un signe de tête et tout s'arrête.

"Va crever".

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent et lacérèrent d'impatience le cou de Theo qui serra les dents. Cependant, il ne lâcha pas une seconde le démon du regard avec un air de défi.

Un nuage rouge flotta devant les yeux du démon qui se figea et secoua la tête, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits.

\- Pensez-y, Inquisiteur, reprit-il calmement. N'y-a-t-il pas une promesse qu'il vous faut tenir ?

"Bob !" Pour la première fois Enoch décela de l'hésitation dans le regard du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux. Avait-il touché juste ?

\- Vous êtes un homme d'honneur n'est ce pas ? Vous ne voudriez pas revenir sur votre parole par votre mort !

Theo leva sa main tremblante vers le démon.

Persuadé d'enfin tenir l'objet de sa convoitise, il fut plus qu'estomaqué de le voir sourire. C'était un sourire purement provocateur dont lui seul avait le secret. Sa main avait cessé de trembler et son poing s'était serré. Theo ouvrit les yeux :

"Vous passerez le bonjour de ma part à Bob lorsqu'il viendra pour vous".

La brûlure dans sa poitrine était insupportable : "D-Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir le soleil encore..." Il lâcha prise. Alors que l'obscurité l'avalait, il eu vaguement conscience des dernières paroles d'Enoch.

\- Vous êtes fascinant, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux. Vraiment.

Le diable soupira, résigné. Un grondement retentissant monta des profondeurs.

\- Nous nous reverrons, Theo de Silverberg.

Sur ces mots, il posa ses deux mains sur les tempes du paladin tandis que le grondement se faisait plus fort. Trop fort.

\- Et ce jour là, votre âme m'appartiendra.

La montagne s'effondra.

Theo s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il fut accueilli par un ciel constellé d'étoiles et un silence seulement brisé par le crépitement d'un feu. Il observa, confus, les quelques étincelles qui s'élevaient vers la voûte céleste.

"Vivant..."?

Il porta sa main sur sa poitrine : il sentit sous ses doigts battre son coeur à un rythme effréné. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement et resta immobile de longues minutes prenant de profondes inspirations. "Putain de rêve".

Il ne portait pas son armure pourtant il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir retiré. Soudain sa séparation de ses compagnons lui revient en mémoire: où était-il ? Depuis combien de temps la nuit était-elle tombée ? Il entreprit de se redresser mais une douleur sourde dans son dos l'en dissuada vivement. Il avait l'impression que Lumière l'avait piétiné. Il serra les dents et, de nouveau, de longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'assoir. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Il remarqua les trois autres couchettes dont deux d'entres elles étaient occupées. Un léger coup de vent lui caressa l'épaule.

\- Theo ! Ça va ?

Il sursauta lorsque le demi-élémentaire posa sa main sur son épaule et leva le regard sur son ami : ce dernier semblait exténué. Que se passait-il ?

\- Tu ne devrai pas trop bouger dans ton état, murmura-t-il inquiet.

\- Quoi ? Je... J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, rien de grave.

Shin fronça les sourcils.

\- Non je veux dire... (Il s'interrompit un instant: ) Theo... Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souvienne exactement ?

\- Heu... On se rendait à Novaro, au nord puis plus rien. Pourquoi, j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Theo attrapa la gourde que lui tendait Shin pour la vider de son contenu.

\- Eh bien... Commença le demi-élémentaire sans trop savoir où commencer. Sur le chemin, un tigre à dent de sapin nous est tombé dessus, on a pas eu d'autre choix que de l'affronter.

Theo s'arrêta de boire, pensif.

\- Ça ne me dit rien...

\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Vraiment rien ?

Le paladin secoua la tête, négatif.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Bob a voulu en finir et a préparé un sort assez puissant pour l'abattre en une fois. Immobilisé, il n'a rien pu faire lorsque le tigre a levé sa patte pour le frapper.

L'archer se tut, les yeux rivés sur les bûches enflammées

\- Et ensuite... ?

\- Tu as pris le coup à ma place, intervint Bob.

Le mage et l'ingénieur s'étaient redressés sur leur couchette.

\- C'est arrivé tellement vite. Quand on t'a retrouvé, tu étais dans un sale état. À peine vivant. Tu as volé sur une dizaine de mètres avant de terminer ta chute contre un rocher, ajouta Grunlek. Sans ton armure, je sais pas ce qu'il resterai de toi.

\- On a cru que tu ne passerai pas la nuit... Ajouta Shin.

Le mage évitait le regard de son ami, rongé par la culpabilité.

\- Bob...

\- J'aurais dû être plus vigilant ! Explosa Bob. Si j'avais été plus rapide, rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé et...

\- Bob.

\- ...sans toi, je serai probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi avoir pris autant de risques ?! T'as failli mourir bordel !

\- Bob !

Le pyromage ne dit plus un mot.

\- Si je devais le refaire, je le ferai sans hésitation. Et puis, je t'ai fait une promesse.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le mage fondit en larmes et se jetta dans les bras du paladin qui geignit de douleur.

\- Pardonpardonpardon !

\- Vous ne vous débarasserez pas de moi aussi facilement, ria Theo.

\- C'est un miracle que tu sois vivant, murmura Grunlek en essuyant une larme.

\- Oui, un miracle... Souffla Theo en se massant une main dans le cou.

Il tressaillit. Ce qui n'échappa pas à tout le monde.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le mage. Tu as l'air tendu.

\- Hein ? Oui, répondit-il distraitement. Je crois que... que...

\- Je crois que tu as encore besoin de repos, intervient l'ingénieur avec un sourire bienveillant. Bob, tu prends le relais !

Le mage protesta tandis que le demi-élémentaire s'écoulait de fatigue mais Theo n'écoutait déjà plus. La quiétude nocturne reprit son règne sur le camp des aventuriers.

Il ne dormi pas cette nuit là. Le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un ronflement s'élèva doucement : Bob venait se s'endormir, assis penché au-dessus d'un grimoire. Visiblement, il n'avait pas quitté tout le monde. "Quelle plaie celui-là", souria Theo se sachant trop dur avec son ami. Il se releva, ferma le livre et couvra les épaules du mage d'une couverture.

Le paladin cessa de sourire. Il laissa délicatement ses doigts parcourir de nouveau la fine cicatrice qui traversait son cou et frissona. Il ferma les yeux et les souvenirs revinrent à la surface, seulement des murmures. "Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Theo. C'est que tu es : seul. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu as sur tes épaules le poids de tes péchés, paladin de la Lumière". Toutes ces voix se mêlèrent dans sa tête pour n'en former plus qu'une : "Cédez- moi votre âme et je mets fin à vos souffrances."

Il ouvrit les yeux et les voix cessèrent aussitôt. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Une partie de ce rêve avait été réelle, il en était sûr à présent. Il s'était retrouvé en position de faiblesse devant le démon et ça le rendait fou de rage. "Nous nous reverrons, Theo de Silverberg". Il frissonna. Enoch voulait qu'il lui cède son âme. Mais dans quel but ? Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de partager cet expérience sur son passé avec ces compagnons mais l'apparition du démon l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il resta éveillé tard, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horizon où l'aube se levait et sourit.

\- Ça faisait longtemps..., murmura-t-il.


End file.
